


Чанёлюшка против Хрустальной Туфельки Зла

by Anonymous



Series: Сказки [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Fairy Tale Retellings, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Сказ о том, как жертва маразматичной феи-алкоголички Чанёль отправился спасать королевство от поехавшей Хрустальной Туфли.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо бете Эйк.
> 
> Написано на EXO's Samsara fest от EXO ✎ FANFICTION (http://vk.com/exofanfiction).  
> Команда Love me right  
> Сказка - Золушка.

Давным-давно в крошечном королевстве жил принц. Жил он припеваючи, постигал науку управления государством, играл с королем в шашки, пока не попала ему в руки Хрустальная Туфелька Зла. И захотел принц жениться. С этого и начались все беды. Хотя беды начались гораздо раньше.  
  
Туфля хотела крови. Желательно из ножек девственниц, но подошли бы любые девушки, не связанные узами брака. Хрустальная обувь нашептала принцу, чтобы тот устроил бал, на котором будет искать «невесту», а женится на той, чьей ножке будет впору туфелька. Пока все девицы перемеряют Туфлю и потеряют по несколько пальцев или по пятке, она соберет энергию и сумеет поработить умы не только дворца, но и всего королевства. А дальше можно отправиться завоевывать следующее. Таков был коварный план Хрустального чудовища.  
  
Светлые Силы не могли не вмешаться, но у них было множество правил, несколько кодексов, пара томов сводов законов, так что руки были связаны. Но лазейка нашлась — дар феи-крестной на совершеннолетие. Фея появлялась перед крестником или крестницей и дарила особое волшебство, которое могло пригодиться во взрослой жизни. С этого момента высшие силы ребенка не опекали, а его судьба, равно как и дар, оказывался в его руках. Так и решили Светлые Силы найти девушку на пороге совершеннолетия и через фею попросить ее спасти королевство, и заодно за принца замуж выйти. Вот тут-то и выяснилось, что единственная подходящая девушка — это подопечная старой маразматичной феи-алкоголички на пенсии, замену которой так и не подыскали.  
  
В том же самом королевстве восемнадцать лет назад у лесничего родился ребенок. Как водится, позвали фею-крестную, чтобы благословила дитя на счастливую жизнь. Старушка нарекла ребенка Чанёлюшкой, сказала, что девочка вырастет писаной красавицей, приложилась к бутылке с волшебной амброзией и улетела. Скоро жена лесничего умерла, он женился на генеральской вдове, взял в дом ее дочек и запил. Что свело его в могилу: жена или алкоголь, неизвестно, но и не суть важно. Чанёлюшка росла неприкаянная, а как осталась круглой сиротой, так мачеха начала ей помыкать, приказывала работать по дому и обслуживать самых дорогих и близких родственников: себя с дочками.  
  
Чанёлюшка ради доброго слова старалась днем и ночью, готовила, убирала, стирала, за садом ухаживала. Ни минуты отдыха, вся в делах. Правда, шить она не умела, цветы не выживали, а готовить научилась только к шестнадцати годам. Ее упорству могли бы позавидовать, да только никто не видел стараний Чанёлюшки. Соседи ее сторонились, друзей не было, сестры общаться не хотели, называя замарашкой и уродиной. Так и прожила Чанёлюшка до восемнадцати лет в нелюбимом доме, мечтая, чтобы крестная на совершеннолетие подарила ей коня и мешочек золота, чтобы можно было уехать в соседнее королевство.  
  
Раз выбирать не приходилось, Светлые Силы решили заменить хотя бы крестную. Фей, к сожалению, свободных не было, поэтому в срочном порядке повысили первого попавшегося единорожьего конюха-стажера, вручили волшебную палочку и отправили к крестнице.  
  
***  
  
Исин прячется за печной трубой, наблюдая за свалившейся ему на шею крестницей. Он простой стажер, работает в конюшне единорогов, мечтает стать старшим конюхом, чтобы свободно гулять на пастбищах с питомцами и общаться с любопытными девственницами.  
  
Чанёлюшка активно перемещается по заднему двору, оглядываясь на каждый звук из дома. С самого утра она работает как заведенная, хотя сегодня у нее день рождения. Исин мало знает о девушке, он не знает, как сказать, что пришел исполнить ее мечты. Хотя, по сути, у него есть четкое задание: снарядить Чанёлюшку на бал, чтобы принц ее заметил, вручить ей магический амулет, который разрушает морок Туфельки, и наколдовать влюбленность, чтобы девушка вышла замуж за принца, что и будет главным подарком. Все же мечтают выйти замуж за принца. Тем более, такая замарашка, как Чанёлюшка.  
  
Исин не завидует принцу. Королевская суженая далека от идеалов красоты. Чанёлюшка очень высокая, хотя сутулится, у нее большие ладони, а волосы, заплетенные в тонкую косичку, как будто бы седые. За то время, как Исин сидит на крыше, она столько раз вытирала нос тыльной стороной ладони, что лицо покрыто черными пятнами. Ее походка груба, а движения резки. Фигура полный ужас — никаких округлостей, сплошная доска. Если бы не платье, Исин бы подумал, что перед ним парень.  
  
Когда Чанёлюшка копается в огороде, из дома раздаются грубые звуки фортепиано. Исин тяжко вздыхает. Кто-то из сестер Чанёлюшки терзает несчастный инструмент. И хоть бы кто вышел, поздравил именинницу.  
  
Чанёлюшка начинает мурлыкать что-то в такт музыке. Исин сначала не понимает, что это девушка поет.  
  
"Что ты, соловеюшко,  
Корму не клюешь,  
Вешаешь головушку,  
Песен не поешь?"  
  
У нее низкий, даже не женский голос, но он невероятно музыкальный, хотя на верхних нотах она срывается и не дотягивает. И даже при этом пронзительная грустная песня восстанавливает пострадавшие от фортепиано уши Исина. Он решает, что не все потеряно для будущей королевской семьи, и мягко спускается на новеньких прозрачных крыльях феи, будь они неладны.  
  
Исин встает за спиной Чанёлюшки, копающейся в грядке, и деликатно покашливает. Она оборачивается, чумазая от садовничьих работ, и таращится на гостя.  
  
— Здравствуй, Чанёлюшка, — елейным голосом говорит Исин. — Я твой фей-крестный, меня зовут Исин. Когда ты родилась, у тебя была другая крестная, но она больше не может выполнять свой долг, поэтому я одарю тебя на совершеннолетие.  
  
Девушка вытирает нос рукавом (сорок пять, считает Исин) и отвечает гулким басом:  
  
— Ну, здравствуй, фей. Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
  
Исин ошарашен. Голос из достоинств превращается в недостаток, который так просто не исправишь, особенно с урезанной фейской экипировкой. Чанёлюшка поднимается с колен и оказывается чуть ли не на голову выше Исина.  
  
— Что смотришь? Ничего объяснить не хочешь? — грозно говорит чучело, нависая над феем.  
  
Грязная рожа, большие дикие глаза, бас, огромные ручища — как тут не испугаться.  
  
— Меня только вчера назначили, я ничего не знаю! — пищит Исин. — Только то, что твоя предыдущая крестная маразматичная алкоголичка, и что-то не так наколдовала на крестинах.  
  
Чанёлюшка выдыхает и свешивает голову. Она уже не кажется страшным пугалом. Фей протягивает руку и едва касается головы в замызганном платке, чтобы погладить.  
  
— Что та фея наколдовала? Ну, кроме серебристых волос, хотя они тебе идут, — спрашивает Исин.  
  
Девушка шмыгает носом и вытирает его рукавом (сорок шесть, проговаривает про себя фей). Чанёлюшка присаживается и подбирает садовый инвентарь, ничего не отвечая.  
  
— Давай ты мне подаришь лошадь и мешок монет, а дальше я как-нибудь… — бубнит она.  
— Ты хочешь уехать отсюда? — догадывается Исин. — Я могу тебе такое наколдовать — за принца замуж выйдешь! Это лучше лошади, согласись.  
— Нет, не надо замуж! — восклицает Чанёлюшка и шлепается на пятую точку. — Только не это. Давай остановимся просто на лошади.  
— Да что с тобой не так? Кроме всего того, что видно невооруженным взглядом.  
  
—Чанёлюшка! — кричат из дома.  
  
Девушка вжимает голову в плечи. Затравленным взглядом она смотрит на второй этаж, где в открытом окне колышутся занавески. Исин практически физически ощущает ее страх и нежелание показываться на глаза мачехи. Рассудив, что пятью минутами больше, пятью минутами меньше, запланированное колдовство не изменится, а потратить немного зарядки волшебной палочки для установления доверительных отношений — хорошее дело, Исин взмахивает ей. Крики прекращаются.  
  
— Они про тебя до вечера не вспомнят. Пошли, поговорим.  
  
Чанёлюшка кивает и сгребает все инструменты в охапку. Она идет, спотыкаясь, к сараю и кивает фею зайти. Исин впархивает на фейских крыльях и оказывается в темном помещении, где набросаны в странном порядке швабры, тряпки, садовый инвентарь и другие хозяйственные вещи. В дальнем углу на плохо сколоченной лавке лежит тюк с сеном вместо матраса. Неустроен у Чанёлюшки свой угол, не хозяюшка.  
  
Исин находит свободное место и осторожно встает перед девушкой. Она мнется и поджимает губы, все собираясь объяснить, что с ней сделала фея.  
  
— Да говори уже, — не выдерживает фей. — Тут еще королевство надо спасать, давай быстро решим твою проблему.  
— Быстро не получится, — бормочет Чанёлюшка. — Проще показать.  
  
Она наклоняется подобрать подолы юбок и задирает их. Исин успевает отвернуться и зажмуриться.  
  
— Что ты делаешь! — вопит фей, боясь за свою нежную психику. — Это неприлично!  
— Нет уж, смотри, — с нажимом говорит Чанёлюшка.  
  
Исин растопыривает пальцы и сквозь них смотрит на растоптанные ботинки девушки. Размерчик кажется чрезмерно большим. Фей уточняет, слоновья нога — это фокус крестной или так всегда было. Чанёлюшка злится и рявкает, чтобы смотрел выше и не стеснялся. С трудом заставив перевести взгляд выше на кривые ноги, Исин доходит до старых, практически прозрачных из-за возраста панталон. И тут он видит одну деталь, которая связывает все странности воедино.  
  
— Чанёлюшка, ты что, мужик?! — визжит фей и отскакивает назад, спотыкаясь и падая на лежанку.  
— Да, — с облегчением выдыхает… парень, опуская юбки.  
— Эта старуха тебя в мальчика превратила?! Стоп, ты же в небесной канцелярии как девочка записан…  
— Я никогда не был девушкой, — поправляет Исина юноша. — Это будет странно звучать, но до сегодняшнего утра, я считал, что девушки должны быть устроены именно так. А как день рождения настал, так сразу понял, зачем мне эта штука между ног, почему у меня голос ужасный, а девушка из меня уродливая. И никто мне не сказал, что я мужчина. Я и ждал с утра крестную, чтобы она мне объяснила, что вообще происходит.  
— А ты уверен, что с рождения мальчик? — сомневается фей. — Наверху не могут ошибаться, наверное.  
— Уверен, — вздыхает Чанёлюшка. — Я как будто всю жизнь подозревал подвох и вот прозрел. К тому же, первый дар крестной феи исчезает с совершеннолетием, а я в девушку не превратился.  
  
Исин немного оправляется от первого шока. Почесав волшебной палочкой голову, он вспоминает, что ему дали справочник феи-крестной. Маленькая карманная книжка увеличивается до массивного талмуда, пугая крестника. Исин пролистывает страницы, выхватывая куски текста, пока не натыкается на подходящую под ситуацию статью. В ней говорится, что слова феи на крестинах имеют непреложную силу. Как она сказала — так и будет. В случае с Чанёлюшкой, маразматичная старушка видимо не посмотрела пол ребенка, определила пацана в девочку, и все попали под действие ее слов. Свидетелей того дня не осталось, поэтому внезапно осознал свое счастье один Чанёлюшка.  
  
— Надо тебе имя придумать, — заявляет Исин, когда объясняет, в чем дело.  
— Я к своему привык, — возражает парень.  
— Оно женское! Давай сократим до Чанёля, вполне себе хорошее имя.  
  
Чанёль вытирает нос рукавом.  
  
— Ладно. Я Чанёль, мужчина. Теперь коня мне подаришь?  
— Какого коня? Зачем коня? — переспрашивает Исин.  
— Ты же мой крестный взамен прошлой феи, — напоминает юноша.  
— Точно… — Фей хватается за голову. — Мы влипли. Сейчас же вообще никакой девушки не найдем, и прощай, королевство. Прощай, мои девственницы.  
  
Что сказало начальство сделать: встретиться с девицей, нарядить, дать амулет от воздействия Туфли, отправить на бал и снять проклятие с принца. Каким образом — не уточнялось, но Исин посчитал, что он простой исполнитель и подробности знать не обязательно. Чем его снарядили: волшебной палочкой с ограниченным зарядом, карманным справочником феи-крестной, вонючими духами и амулетом от проклятия — зачарованные бальные туфельки стандартного размера. Что в итоге у него имеется: вместо девушки парень, бесполезная в сложившейся ситуации палочка, туфли, которые на Чанёля не налезут, и вонючие духи. Все это Исин в красках излагает собрату по несчастью.  
  
— И ты понимаешь, если я сейчас завалю задание, я еще тысячу лет проведу в стажерах. Думаешь, к тому времени девственницы останутся? Вот и я не думаю, скорее единороги вымрут, — стенает фей.  
— Пойди и найди девушку, — предлагает Чанёль. — Попасть на бал в красивом платье, да еще и с принцем познакомиться, любая мечтает.  
— А мы еще гарантируем за него замуж отправить, — соглашается Исин. — Слушай, у тебя же две сестры есть! Давай к ним пойдем. Я все равно без тебя колдовать не смогу, палочка на тебя настроена.  
— Нет, ты что! Если мачеха узнает, что я мужчина, она такое устроит. Я же им в ванной помогал, корсеты затягивал и ой, стыдно признаться, что еще делал, — машет руками парень. — И принца жалко, они такие дуры и стервы.  
— То есть, ты помогал им в ванной и даже не замечал разницы между вами? — уточняет Исин.  
— Я тогда про это не задумывался, — бурчит Чанёль.  
  
Они одновременно вздыхают.  
  
— Мужчинам строго нельзя на бал? — уточняет фей.  
— Да. Даже у меня есть приглашение, и там написано, что незамужние девушки, женщины и вдовы.  
— Может, нарядить тебя в платье и отправить как есть? — предлагает Исин.  
— Нет, ни за что! — возмущается парень. — Я и так за все эти годы натерпелся!  
  
Неожиданно для фея Чанёль заливается рыданиями. Он размазывает по запачканному лицу слезы, оставляя разводы.  
  
— Ну что ты как баба, в самом деле, — растеряно говорит Исин, гладя парня по спине. — Хотя ты, правда, баба, отчасти.  
— А ты... как... думаешь... легко ли… перестроиться… — задыхаясь, отвечает Чанёль. — Девушка из меня никакая, страшная, неуклюжая, ужасная хозяйка, так и мужчиной не знаю, как быть.  
— Для парня ты еще неплохо справлялся, — успокаивает его фей, вспоминая увиденное за сегодня.  
— Правда? — Чанёль поднимает на него огромные глаза, полные слез и надежды.  
  
Делая скидку на то, что мужчины меньше склонны к ведению домашнего хозяйства, а двор и дом не выглядят как после урагана, Исин с чистой совестью отвечает:  
  
— Ну конечно. В доме же чисто?  
— Чисто. Но цветы у меня не растут, — возражает Чанёль.  
— Зачем они нужны, ты на грядки посмотри, я там огурцы видел огроменные.  
— Ну да, огород у меня хороший, — соглашается парень. — И готовить я люблю, они никогда не оставляют мне ни крошки. А на беспорядок здесь ты не смотри. Все на своих местах, мне так удобно.  
  
Чанёль расплывается в улыбке, его боевой дух поднимается. Парень вытирает лицо фартуком, а потом вытащенным откуда-то чистым платком.  
  
— Чанёль, мне без тебя задание не выполнить, — напоминает Исин.  
— Но ты мне поможешь сбежать из этого дома, когда мы спасем королевство, договорились? — предлагает юноша.  
  
Фей кивает. Теперь ему остается придумать, как обезвредить туфлю. И придется помнить, что на магию полагаться нельзя, она в дефиците. Исин листает справочник, может, и про Туфельку Зла будет. Чанёль терпеливо ждет и не лезет с разговорами. К большой радости фея, он находит про Туфлю много всего. Решив, что лучше потратить магию сейчас, чем беречь на всякий случай, Исин начинает колдовать.  
  
Он ставит перед собой Чанёля и обмахивает его палочкой. Из нее сыпется белая пыль и попадает на старую одежду. Парень восторженно рассматривает, как его ветхие тряпки превращаются в новые штаны, рубашку и куртку. На ногах вместо ботинок появляются сапоги, с головы исчезает платок и неровная коса укорачивается до мужской длины. Чанёль вертится волчком, пытаясь себя разглядеть со всех сторон, восхищаясь работой фея. Исин скрещивает пальцы, чтобы волшебство продержалось хотя бы несколько дней, пока парень не найдет нормальную одежду.  
  
— А теперь слушай меня внимательно, Чанёль. От тебя зависит, выживут люди или нет. Ты должен пойти в лес и найти там сонный яд. С его помощью мы сможем наложить проклятье тотального сна, проникнув на королевскую кухню и подлив в еду. Туфелька Зла не сможет контролировать окружающих, и тогда мы сможем снять ее проклятие.  
  
***  
  
Лес был для Чанёля как второй дом. Сначала отец часто водил его в чащу, рассказывая, как выжить. Осиротев, Чанёль сам бегал отдохнуть от мачехи. Поэтому ориентироваться по вырванной странице из справочника для него было не проблемой.  
  
Чем дальше в лес, тем темнее. Особенности местности, в которой можно найти всякие яды. За пояс заткнут кухонный тесак на всякий случай, за спиной вещевой мешок с походным набором. Чанёль торопится найти место, чтобы успеть вернуться до бала. Несясь напролом через бурелом, он не замечает выступавшего корня дерева и кубарем летит на землю. Чанёль сдавленно стонет, не так он воспитан, чтобы громко выражать свои чувства. Но даже на это кто-то отвечает, пугая парня.  
  
— Эй, ты в порядке? — К Чанёлю продирается юноша вряд ли старше его самого.  
  
Парень щуплый и невысокий, одет в простую, но добротную одежду. Глаза на миловидном лице лучатся сочувствием и желанием помочь. Чанёль по привычке краснеет перед красивым парнем, потом вспоминает, что он не девушка, краснеет еще сильнее, а потом понимает, что хорошие люди по буреломам не бродят.  
  
— Нормально все, — немного резко отвечает Чанёль, с успехом вскочив на ноги и не упав опять. — Что ты в лесу делаешь, тут опасно.  
— Могу то же самое у тебя спросить, — огрызается юноша. — Я помочь хотел.  
— Откуда я знаю, какие у тебя намерения? Вдруг ты разбойник и рядом твое логово. Или ты насильник и затаскиваешь своих жертв далеко, а потом издеваешься над ними?  
— Что за пессимистичные мысли, — фыркает парень. — Я точно не тяну на бандита, а ты вполне похож на душегуба. — Он кивает на тесак.  
  
Чанёль затыкает оружие подальше. Парнишка и правда слишком милый, хрупкий и нежный для разбойника. Куда Чанёлю с его басом, ручищами и туловищем до него. Вот кого надо было в девочку одевать.  
  
— И все же. Что ты тут делаешь, — более миролюбиво спрашивает Чанёль.  
— Да вот, — Юноша указывает на колчан и лук за спиной, — фея-крестная на совершеннолетие подарила, сказал в лес с ним идти. Я уже больше полугода тяну, да тут отец выгнал.  
— А ты не лук хотел?  
— Я хотел найти большую и чистую любовь, — вздыхает парень. — Но она даже слушать не стала, сказала чесать в этот лес, тут суженая моя лежит. Бэкхён, кстати.  
— Понимаю. Я Чанёль. — Он пожимает протянутую руку.  
— Тоже жертва крестной? — спрашивает Бэкхён, указывая на серебристые волосы.  
— О да. Даже не представляешь, какая жертва. Волосы это ерунда, правда, не понимаю, почему они после совершеннолетия не окрасились в нормальный.  
  
Почувствовав в Бэкхёне родственную душу, Чанёль расслабляется. Как оказывается, Бэк не ориентируется в лесу никак, только если по звездам, которых не видно за деревьями. И вообще не местный, шел через несколько княжеств, чтобы попасть в заколдованный лес. Разговорившись, Чанёль постоянно ловит себя на мысли, что ему очень приятен этот парень. Мысли приходится контролировать.  
  
— Я сын звездочета. Ну, куда мне лук, я его еле натягиваю. И зачем он, если я за спящей девкой иду.  
— Лес все-таки, — пожимает плечами Чанёль. — Хотя я бы не сказал, что опасный. То есть тут есть магия всякая, но диких зверей почти нет.  
— А ты тоже за спящей девушкой? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
— Нет, мы с крестным королевство спасаем, — выбалтывает Чан. — Я ищу сонный яд, чтобы Хрустальная Туфелька Зла не захватила власть.  
— Теперь понятно, почему тут спящая дева лежит, — хмыкает Бэк.  
  
Он наступает на кучку листьев, и из-под его ног стрелой выползает змея. Бэкхён взвизгивает и отпрыгивает назад. Чанёль, не раздумывая, хватает тесак и метким движением отрубает змее голову.  
  
— Ты чего, змей боишься? — спрашивает он Бэка. — Это же просто ужик, смотри.  
  
Чан поднимает голову и подсовывает парню.  
  
— Убери! Я первый раз в лесу, что ты хочешь!  
  
С каким-то мстительным удовольствием Чанёль поднимает вторую часть тушки за хвост и покачивает ей перед носом Бэка. Внутри что-то яростно утверждает, что сейчас из них двоих как девушка ведет себя именно Бэкхён, и нужно закрепить успех маленьким хулиганством.  
  
Бэк с визгом бегает от гогочущего Чанёля, гоняющего его по лесу. Каким-то чудом они не сбиваются с пути и даже продвигаются достаточно далеко. Чан все еще посмеивается над неженкой Бэкхёном и предлагает змею приготовить. В шутку, конечно, он не настолько уверен в своих кулинарных талантах.  
  
Постепенно они начинают замечать на земле тела мелких животных. Чан проверяет — все спят. Потом на пути оказываются лисы, кабаны, крупные птицы, пока они не выходят на полянку. Посреди поляны стоит домик, обросший паутиной. Парни останавливаются перед крыльцом и молчат.  
  
— Ну, мне сюда, — нарушает молчание Бэкхён.  
— Удачи что ли, — отзывается Чанёль.  
  
Откровенно говоря, ему совсем не хочется расставаться. Объяснить себе, почему ему хочется позвать Бэка за собой, Чан не может. То ли это первый человек, который говорил с ним как с равным, то ли потому что Бэкхён приятен сам по себе, и если бы Чанёль остался Чанёлюшкой, мог бы влюбиться. Мысль о влюбленности в парня удручает Чана.  
  
— Мне не хочется заходить, — подает голос Бэк.  
— Как бы надо. Подарок феи-крестной.  
  
А если Чану самому зайти и разбудить девушку? Он содрогается от этой мысли. Еще вчера такого бы не случилось. Чанёль понимает, что еще не готов открывать эту сторону себя.  
  
— Ты-то вместо подарка королевство спасаешь. Или это и есть подарок?  
— У нас уговор, что сначала я спасаю, а потом подарок. Как-то так.  
  
Они продолжают стоять.  
  
— А вдруг она мне не понравится, — начинает канючить Бэкхён. — У меня есть идеал, под него очень трудно попасть.  
— Ну не понравится — уйдешь. Хочешь, я тебя подожду?  
— Да!  
  
Бэк улыбается. Он подходит к двери и тянет ручку. Дверь не поддается. Бэкхён ее толкает, но опять ничего. Юноша пыжится, но дверь с места не сдвигается. В конечном итоге Бэкхён выдирает ржавую ручку.  
  
— Все, пошли, у меня не получилось. — Бэк спрыгивает с крыльца и хочет уже унестись на крыльях ветра, как Чанёль его останавливает.  
— Тут, кажется, внутрь открывать надо.  
  
Чан приноравливается и с одного удара плечом вышибает чертову дверь. Из дома вырывается пыльный затхлый воздух. Чанёль оглядывается на замершего Бэкхёна и заходит первым. В дверном проеме виднеется кровать, закрытая пологом. Чану не привыкать смотреть на спящих сестер, но сейчас ему боязно. Чужая девушка, в кровати, а он все-таки мужчина. Хотя он и сам не знает, что в таком случае может случиться.  
  
Чанёль отодвигает полог. Под руку подлезает Бэк и тоже смотрит на девушку. На взгляд Чана она миленькая: длинные черные волосы, заплетенные в косу, мертвецки бледная кожа. Тело скрыто одеялом, но никто не спешит проверить, что под ним.  
  
— Тут такой запах странный, она, случайно, не умерла? — интересуется Бэкхён.  
— Не проветривался дом, вот и запах, — поясняет Чанёль. — Ну как, нравится?  
  
Самому Чану девушка не то чтобы не нравилась, но просто не вызывала никаких эмоций.  
  
— Не знаю, — задумывается Бэк. — Надо проверить.  
  
Он через одеяло ощупывает ее грудь. Чанёль от возмущения никак не может подобрать слова. Если бы его кто-нибудь за грудь трогал, то наглецу бы не поздоровилось.  
  
— Ты что делаешь?! — Чан сбрасывает руки Бэкхёна с одеяла. — Она же девушка, это неприлично.  
— Она спит, ей все равно, — пожимает плечами Бэк.  
— И что? Это отменяет то, что она девушка? — возмущается Чанёль.  
  
Он разворачивается на каблуках и вылетает из домика. Да уж, милый парень Бэкхён — наглец и мужлан. Негодование переполняет Чана.  
  
На крыльце Чанёль останавливается. Можно уйти сейчас и бросить Бэка одного. Но парень пропадет без сопровождения.  
  
— Чан, если она тебе понравилась, ты можешь ее взять, я не против, — Бэкхён выходит из дома.  
— Да нет, не понравилась, — бурчит Чанёль. — Не надо быть таким грубым.  
— Я пытался проверить, подходит она мне или нет, — начинает оправдываться Бэк. — Если бы разбудил — пришлось бы жить вместе до конца своих дней. А я как-то не горю желанием подчиняться какому-то магическому мотыльку, который даже не спросил, какие люди мне нравятся.  
— Но… — Чан хочет возразить, но вспоминает, как его подставила фея и замолкает.  
— Переживу без подарка крестной, — Бэк перевешивает колчан на другое плечо. — У меня же лук есть, может, и пригодится. Мы идем за сонным зельем, или ты тут заночевать решил?  
  
Сориентировавшись на местности, Чанёль молча выбирает направление и чешет в лес. Сзади пыхтит Бэкхён, попытавшийся рассеять мрачные тучи над его головой, но безуспешно. Настроение Чана сменяется так же быстро, как и его половая самоидентификация, и он уже корит себя за глупую обиду. Но то, что Бэк — хам, этого не отменяет.  
  
А может, ему тоже стоило пощупать девушку? Хотя, что он там не видел, на самом деле. Если подумать и вспомнить, всю жизнь Чанёль не обращал на женские прелести никакого внимания. Девушки никогда не вызывали в нем отклика, в отличие от парней. Чанёль может списать это на издержки воспитания и незнания своей сути. Но сейчас-то что ему мешает думать о девушках, кроме как их отсутствие. А про Бэка он думать может. И трудно оправдываться тем, что девушка в домике не вызывала никаких эмоций. Чану приходится признаться себе, что женского в нем пока что больше.  
  
Зачем еще Бэкхён идет следом, чего привязался. Чанёль подсказывает себе, что парень один не выберется из леса, поэтому надеется на Чана. Внутри опять разгорается иррациональная обида на Бэка, но пресекается на корню. Не из-за его неземной красоты Бэкхён тащится за незнакомцем, да и вряд ли он подходит под критерии. Тем более, терпеть все странные запахи, бурелом, натирающую лямку колчана и остальные вещи, из-за которых Чанёль краснеет.  
  
Лес редеет. Согласно вырванной странице, они скоро придут. Под ногами хлюпает мох, в следах собирается мутная вода. Парни на краю болота. Днем оно не опасно, ядовитые пары набирают силу при свете луны. Хотя и без них запах зловонный. Чанёль сверяется с бумажкой и сворачивает направо после упавшего дерева. Под старой сосной стоит заросший мхом камень. Чан указывает на него — где-то рядом должен быть сонный яд.  
  
Осторожно ступая, Чанёль обшаривает моховой покров, но ничего не находит, одни бледные мухоморы кругом. Бэкхён ковыряет камень.  
  
— Нет здесь ничего! — с горечью кричит Чан, пиная гриб.  
— А что должно было быть? — уточняет Бэк. — Бутылочка с ядом?  
— Ага, типа того.  
  
Правда, Исин не упоминал, в какой форме будет яд, а Чанёль не уточнил. Ему, конечно, плевать на королевство, все равно уезжать собрался, но без выполненной миссии по спасению Чану не видать помощи от фея. А так ли нужны магические костыли, когда все факты говорят об их бесполезности?  
  
— Тут написано, что сонный яд нужно делать из мухоморов, — замечает Бэкхён, сдирая мох с камня.  
  
Под растением высечены слова, которые Чан разобрать не может. Бэк зачитывает рецепт приготовления зелья, с перечислением дополнительных ингредиентов и таких условий как полная Луна, Юпитер в созвездии Рака и других звездных сочетаний. По заверениям того же Бэкхёна, такие позиции небесных тел в ближайшие годы, а может, и вообще столетия, невозможны. Чанёль понимает, что наступила катастрофа.  
  
— И что теперь делать? — борется со слезами Чан.  
  
Нет зелья — нет спасения. Ни королевства от зла, ни Чанёля от ошибки феи. Мечась рядом с деревом, Чан сшибает несколько грибов, пока Бэкхён пытается до него дозваться и выяснить, в чем проблема.  
  
— Да остановись ты! — Бэк с трудом ловит его и припечатывает к дереву. — Позволь мне помочь или хотя бы дать совет. Тебе нужен был сонный яд, чтобы спасти королевство, так?  
  
Чан кивает, удивленный настойчивостью парня. Даже больше внезапно открывшейся силой, что держит его. Да и Бэкхён слишком близко, нарушает все мыслимые границы. У Чанёля отчего-то кружится голова и подкашиваются ноги, и это не мухоморы виноваты.  
  
— Кроме как с помощью яда, вариантов нет? Может, запасной план?  
— Это и был запасной план, — выдавливает Чан. — Первый даже попробовать не удалось.  
— А вариант с побегом как-то рассматривался?  
  
Чанёль задумывается. С одной стороны, мужская одежда у него уже есть, вещей немного тоже, руками работать умеет — в общем, не пропадет на другом месте, а из королевства он все равно хотел уйти. С другой, Туфелька Зла будет постепенно захватывать территорию, бежать придется отовсюду, и виноватым окажется Чанёль, потому что не помог Светлым Силам остановить Туфлю.  
  
— Нет, сбежать не выход, — решает Чан. — Надо остановить Хрустальную Туфельку, хотя бы для очистки совести.  
— Хорошо, какой у нас новый план? — спрашивает Бэк.  
— Вернуться к Исину и отдать мухоморы. Может, ему их надо было.  
  
Чанёль примеривается к камню, думая, пытаться вытащить или Исин на слово поверит. Поняв, что двигать его бесполезно, Чан оборачивается и застает наклонившегося за грибами Бэкхёна. Штаны натягиваются на пятой точке и обрисовывают все контуры. Чанёль зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть срам, но любопытство оказывается сильнее. И чем больше Бэк собирает мухоморов, тем Чану теснее в своих штанах. Не ожидав от своего организма такого подвоха, он паникует и отворачивается. Ничего лучше, чем прислониться к холодному камню, он не придумывает.  
  
— Как думаешь, столько хватит? — Бэкхён показывает полные руки грибов.  
— Угу, — не глядя, отвечает Чанёль.  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
— Угу.  
  
Успокоившись, Чан забирает добычу в свою сумку. Он не смотрит на Бэка и идет по знакомым приметам обратно. Надо торопиться, чтобы до вечера не только вернуться, но и придумать новый план.  
  
— Чанёль, а ты не воспользовался возможностью разбудить спящую девушку, потому что тебе она не понравилась? — задает неожиданный вопрос Бэкхён.  
— Да как-то все равно, — теряется Чанёль. Не отвечать же, что он еще не перестроился на девушек.  
— А какие девушки тебе нравятся? — допытывается Бэк.  
— Не знаю. — Чан начинает злиться. — Слушай. — Он останавливается. — А ты почему за мной увязался, а? Делать больше нечего?  
  
Бэкхён оказывается чуть впереди, и в поле зрения Чанёля попадает его зад. К счастью, опасный объект поворачивается до очередного казуса.  
  
— Вообще-то я не ориентируюсь в лесу, — с укором говорит Бэкхён. — И потом, ты мне нравишься.  
  
Эти слова заставляют сердце Чана биться чаще. С чего бы ему так реагировать на невинную фразу, явно не содержащую никакого подтекста, вряд ли Бэк тоже воспитывался как девушка. Мысль опаляет сознание, заставляя Чанёля покраснеть: ему нравится Бэкхён. Именно как мужчина, а не просто хороший парень. И Чану тоже хочется нравиться в ответ, но как это сделать, если они одного пола. Проклятая фея со своей ошибкой. Не было бы ее, Чанёль бы не попал в такую ситуацию.  
  
— Вообще-то, надо хотя бы что-то ответить на такого рода признания, — Бэк вырывает Чана из раздумий, возникая перед самым носом и беря за локоть.  
  
Чанёль покрывается мурашками и машинально вырывается. Что он сейчас может сказать — да ничего. Чан даже не понимает, какой смысл Бэкхён вкладывает в свое «нравится».  
  
— Пошли быстрее, — бубнит Чанёль и не глядя впечатывается в дерево.  
  
Бэк фыркает, но никак не комментирует. Они встречаются глазами и сразу же отводят взгляд. Чан с трудом командует конечностями, чтобы ноги не заплетались, а руки не разлетались. Мысли продолжают крутиться вокруг Бэкхёна, своей реакции на него и что же теперь делать с Туфлей. Бэк не говорит, чем никак не помогает.  
  
Исин ждет их на огороде Чанёлюшки. Парни приходят незадолго до сумерек, и, судя по темному дому, мачеха с дочерями уже отбыла. Фей явно удивлен увидеть Чанёля в компании незнакомого парня. Чан кратко излагает проблему и вытряхивает Исину под ноги мухоморы.  
  
— То есть, яда у нас нет? — уточняет фей.  
— Что вы хотели с этим ядом сделать? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
— Усыпить дворец, — отвечает Чанёль.  
— Чтобы Чанёлю… было удобно пробраться внутрь, — едва не оговаривается Исин.  
— А без усыпления никак? — допытывается Бэк.  
— Туда только девушек сегодня пускают, — хмуро поясняет Чан. — Принц бал устроил. А я единственный в округе, к кому должна была фея-крестная прилететь.  
— И что?  
— А то, — влезает фей, — что только людям можно бороться со Злом, Добро само не может. Оно принципиальное и слишком «доброе».  
  
Бэкхён чешет затылок в растерянности. Чанёль вздыхает. Он еще по дороге обратно много думал над первоначальным планом, и в свете новых событий, переодеться в платье уже не кажется ему чем-то ужасным. Вдруг Бэкхён не просто так сказал, что Чан ему нравится. Увязался ли он следом и стал бы предлагать идеи спасения, если бы те слова были простой вежливостью. А переоденься Чанёль в платье, все стало бы ясно.  
  
— Кажется, нам надо вернуться к первому плану, — решается Чан.  
  
Исин смотрит на него так, будто тот сказал какую-то глупость.  
  
— А чего тогда сразу не согласился? — возмущается фей. — Я, понимаешь, на тебя уже вбухал много зарядки, а теперь снова надо одевать?  
— Ну, кто же знал, что там мухоморы будут, — оправдывается Чанёль.  
— А кто вообще знал, что твоя крестная такая сумасшедшая, что перепутает пол ребенка, и вместо девушки я встречу парня! — взрывается Исин. — Мне дали волшебства в расчете на то, что я тебя одену, приукрашу, отсыплю привлекательности для очарования принца и все! Я не могу проделать все это, когда уже потратился на долговечную одежду!  
  
Чан вжимает голову в плечи, крики он плохо переносит. Бэк переводит взгляд с одного на другого, ничего не понимая.  
  
— Настоящее желание Чанёля тоже, что ли, выполнять не собирались? — спрашивает Бэкхён.  
— Нет, конечно, — огрызается фей. — В такой опасной ситуации желания одного простого человека становятся несущественными. Если бы он был девушкой, ее бы выдали замуж за принца. Хороший расчет, на самом деле. Был.  
— Чанёль, что ты хочешь? — обращается к нему Бэк.  
— Не знаю…  
— Коня он хотел, — отвечает за него Исин. — Уехать ему надо.  
— И если вы сейчас наколдуете из него девушку, то коня потом не получится?  
— Я не уверен, что и девушка получится, — ворчит фей.  
— Мне все понятно, — кивает Бэкхён. — Зачем нужны Светлые Силы, если они не хотят помогать людям. Чанёль, тебе не надо спасать королевство. Пойдем со мной, отец не будет против помощника.  
— Где бы ты ни жил, вас потом накроет эманациями стеклянной Туфли, — возражает Исин. — Нужно сделать все сейчас, пока зло не так сильно.  
— Потом твои Светлые Силы могут кого-нибудь другого найти, у кого более правильное совершеннолетие случится, — парирует Бэк. — А я вижу, что Чанёль и так пострадал от вас, зачем ему вам помогать? Тем более, что все подарки крестных просто бессмысленны.  
— Всегда есть смысл. Даже если сначала не видно, — настаивает фей. — Если кажется, что твой подарок ничего не значит, то надо повнимательнее оглядеться вокруг. Может, что-то и принесло.  
  
Чан переводит взгляд с одного спорщика на другого и отмалчивается. Он немного согласен и с Бэкхёном, в том плане, что магическая помощь чаще всего совсем не помощь, но Чанёлю совестно сбегать, это он еще в лесу определил.  
  
— Фея-крестная дает человеку толчок двигаться вперед, развиваться, она не должна сделать все за человека, иначе он сядет ей на шею. — Исин уже не стоит на земле, он дергается в воздухе на фейских крыльях.  
— Ты когда это стал знатоком крестных дел? — хмуро уточняет Чан.  
— Справочник почитал, нужно же было время убить, пока тебя ждал.  
  
Бэк собирается что-то ответить, но Чанёль его перебивает.  
  
— Я уже решил, что мне нужно помочь Исину. Будет мне награда, не будет, не важно. Я хочу жить тихо и спокойно, а оставив королевство в беде, хотя я мог его спасти, мне покоя уже не найти.  
  
Высказав свое решение, Чан замечает во взгляде Бэкхёна уважение. Это придает ему сил, и он обращается к фею.  
  
— Если магии не хватает, я могу нарядиться в какое-нибудь из платьев сестер. У них много вещей, не заметят пропажу.  
  
Бэк хмыкает. Исин вздыхает и качает головой.  
  
— А добираться на чем? А принца очаровывать как? Прости, но ты самая страшная девушка, которую я только встречал. Хотя нет, вру, твои сестры страшнее. Особенно в своих платьях.  
  
Фей облетает огород, оглядываясь. Смеркается. От крылышек Исина исходит мягкий свет. Он хитро улыбается, на щеке появляется ямочка.  
  
— Тебе стоит отплатить семье за годы террора. Сейчас повеселимся.  
  
Исин тыкает волшебной палочкой в самую большую тыкву. Магический луч попадает в овощ, и тот взрывается. Ойкнув, фей заново выбирает патиссон. Овощ с хлопком увеличивается, раскидывая парней в стороны. На глазах кожура становится деревянной, появляется дверца, вырастают колеса, и вот посреди огорода стоит кремовая карета. Впечатленные Чанёль и Бэкхён одновременно выдают восторженное «о». Воодушевленный Исин размахивает палочкой и каким-то образом находит на картошке колорадских жуков. Их он превращает в гнедых лошадей с черными полосками. Покосившись на Бэкхёна, фей стреляет в курятник и переносит черного петуха, заколдовывая его в кучера в красном берете. Парни не могут сдержать возгласов.  
  
Исин указывает палочкой на Чанёля. Бэк отходит в сторону к ничего не понимающему петуху. Фей осыпает Чана искрами, уже второй раз превращая одежду. Мужской костюм начинает светиться, и Чанёль пропадает под столбом света. Когда он снова обретает возможность видеть, то первое, что замечает — это восторженный взгляд Бэкхёна.  
  
— Вот это я понимаю, девушка, — комментирует Исин и материализует перед Чаном зеркало.  
  
Оттуда на него действительно смотрит миленькая, хоть и слишком высокая девушка. Серебристые волосы снова отросли и завились в прическу. Фей одел Чана в нежно-голубое платье с тяжелым кринолином, а сапоги превратил в туфли без каблука. Чанёль вертится, рассматривая себя, и с грустью щупает пустой верх корсета.  
  
— Груди нет, — сообщает Чан.  
— Ну извини, я не рискнул так сильно менять.  
  
Чанёль не находит ничего лучше, как подложить шляпки мухоморов.  
  
Исин достает откуда-то небольшие аккуратные белые атласные туфли и ломает у них каблуки.  
  
— Отрастил лапы, а мне теперь портить казенное имущество. На. — Фей залезает под пышный подол, едва не отправляя Чанёля в обморок, и запихивает под чулок один каблук. — Защитный амулет от воздействия Туфельки Зла.  
— Мне тоже дай, — влезает Бэкхён, явно недовольный увиденной сценой.  
  
Чанёль и Исин смотрят на него с непониманием.  
  
— Что? Я тоже иду. Обещал же помочь.  
— На тебя у меня магии не хватит.  
— Я хотя бы на улице подожду. Или пажом притворюсь, — находится Бэк. – Вдруг что случится.  
  
Закончив приготовления, фей инструктирует юношей, что магия прекратит свое действие ровно в полночь, поэтому они должны успеть вынести из дворца Туфлю до этого момента, иначе все закончится плохо.  
  
— Может, ее сразу надо разбить? — уточняет Бэкхён. — Зачем выносить?  
— Потому что мы играем за Добро, а Добро, как известно, вещи не ломает, — терпеливо объясняет Исин, которого въедливый Бэк уже порядком достал с расспросами. — Мне ее в руки отдайте, я отнесу куда надо, и все закончится.  
  
Чанёль еле усаживается в карете — платье мешает. Рядом втискивается Бэкхён. Пока еще кучер не сел на козлы, Исин заглядывает в окно:  
  
— И это, Чанёль, прости Светлые Силы за доставленные неудобства. Если что, мы с тобой сочтемся, только намекни, что я могу сделать для тебя.  
— Ты же вроде как мой крестный, а у меня совершеннолетие прошло, — недопонимает Чан.  
— Я крестный только на один день. А дальше я полностью свободен.  
  
Карета трогается, и фей вскоре остается вдалеке. Проселочная дорога пуста, парней потряхивает на кочках так, что зубы стучат. Боясь откусить язык, Чанёль помалкивает, Бэкхён, видимо, по той же причине не открывает рот. Ближе к дворцу дорога становится ровнее, но молчание все равно продолжает тяготить. Чан так и не услышал, что Бэк думает по поводу неожиданной смены пола нового знакомого. А вообще понял ли он, что произошло с Чанёлем.  
  
— Чанёль, — зовет его Бэк.  
— Что? — Чанёль вздрагивает.  
— Твоя фея перепутала на крестинах пол, так?  
— Так. — Чан напрягается, настороженно смотря на юношу.  
— Значит, ты до совершеннолетия был девушкой?  
— Я считал себя девушкой, да.  
  
Бэкхён фыркает. А потом заливается громким смехом, будто это очень смешная шутка.  
  
— Да, да, можешь смеяться, — обижается Чанёль и отворачивается.  
— Мне теперь многое понятно.  
— Что тебе понятно?! — психует Чан.  
  
Бэк загадочно улыбается.  
  
— Что у меня есть шанс.  
  
Чанёль не успевает ничего предпринять, когда Бэкхён сжимает его запястья в перчатках и наваливается сверху. В пышном платье не пошевелиться, чем юноша и пользуется. Бэк закрывает глаза и накрывает рот Чана губами. Карета останавливается.  
  
Чанёль сидит ни жив, ни мертв, обливается потом и молится кому попало, чтобы мгновение остановилось. Бэкхён сам его поцеловал. Сам. Значит ли это, что Чан ему нравится вообще, или только то, что Чанёлюшка в принципе подходит под его неизвестные идеалы? А у Чанёля под юбкой тем временем нарастает другая проблема. Табун мыслей пронесся в голове Чана и унес за собой остатки здравого смысла и способности к логике. В его голове остается вертеться только одна идея, приносящая ему то ли разочарование, то ли обиду, то ли еще что: надо попросить Исина сменить ему пол насовсем. Чтобы опять появилась Чанёлюшка, чтобы выйти замуж за Бэкхёна и жить долго и счастливо. И так горько от этой мысли, что зря он за один день пытался себя переделать, если сразу встретил человека, в которого умудрился влюбиться. Именно что влюбиться, иначе как это больное мучительное чувство Чан назвать не может.  
  
Бэк отрывается и стирает с губ Чанёля немного размазавшуюся помаду.  
  
— Мы прибыли, пора. Ничего не бойся, я попробую найти способ просочиться внутрь и подстраховать. Ты помнишь, что сказал сделать Исин?  
  
Чан таращится на парня в прострации. Бэкхён тяжело вздыхает.  
  
— Ты должен привлечь внимание принца и стащить Туфельку. — Он принимает невозмутимый вид и касается ручки дверцы. — Я твой паж, поэтому сейчас выйду и подам тебе руку.  
  
Не осознавая, что делает, Чанёль кое-как выбирается из кареты, поразив наблюдающих стражников неуклюжестью и отсутствием координации. Хорошо хоть Бэк поймал и поддержал за локоть. Чан краснеет, стараясь удержать равновесие. Бэкхён подтягивается к его уху и шепчет.  
  
— И помни, что ты мне нравишься, ладно?  
  
Чанёль поднимается по дворцовой лестнице пунцовый, словно свекла.  
  
Как в тумане Чан показывает приглашение, его проводят в бальный зал, он ныкается между гостей, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Вспомнить о миссии ему невольно помогает мачеха, колючим взглядом рассматривая толпу расфуфыренных девушек. Чанёль отворачивается от нее и машинально вытирает нос. Он надеется, что узнать в милой девушке замарашку будет не так-то просто.  
  
Церемониймейстер объявляет имя какой-то девушки, и она выходит из зала. Чан подмечает, что девушки уходят и не возвращаются довольно часто. Он пристраивается к маленькой группе модниц, которые принимают его за свою, и слушает, вникая в обстановку, почти сливаясь с интерьером. Хоть где-то пригодились навыки невидимости, отработанные при уборке дома и обслуживании родственников. Девушки сначала обсуждают принца во всех подробностях, потом с его предпочтений незаметно переходят на разговоры о модных туфлях, с туфлей на одежду, с одежды на прически, с причесок на детей и наследников принца, замыкая круг. Чан только и делал, что кивал головой с умным видом, не произнося ни слова, дабы не раскрыть голос. Идея со сменой пола уже не кажется такой привлекательной.  
  
Закрутившись между гостями, Чанёль едва не пропускает, когда бьют одиннадцать часов. Ему бы начать паниковать, что осталось мало времени, как церемониймейстер объявляет:  
  
— Его Высочество, принц Крис!  
  
В зал входит высокий, статный молодой человек, и все перед ним расступаются. Девушки начинают шептаться, что нужно подобраться поближе, чтобы обратил на них внимание. В центре освобождается место для танца, и принц Крис, не глядя, выбирает одну счастливицу.  
  
И тут до Чана доходит, что из мужчин в зале только прислуга. Танцует только принц, каждые три такта меняя партнерш. Чанёль стоит не очень удобно и никак не может пробиться вперед. Хотя вперед хотят все. Толкаться в бальных платьях дело неблагодарное, а для Чана и вовсе смертельное. Случается так, что он оступается и летит прямо под ноги принцу и его паре.  
  
— Леди, вы в порядке? — учтиво спрашивает принц Крис, подавая руку.  
  
Чанёль сглатывает, поражаясь сиянию, исходящему от царственной особы. Он пищит что-то невразумительное и принимает помощь. Принц пользуется моментом и приглашает на танец Чана.  
  
И все бы ничего, да только танцевать он не умеет. Пауза затягивается. Чанёль краем глаза видит мачеху и сестер, которые всматриваются в него и, кажется, узнают. Ничего лучшего не придумав, Чан шатается и изображает обморок, справедливо рассудив, что косить под впечатлительную дурочку безопаснее всего.  
  
Слуги относят его вглубь дворца. Чанёль «приходит в себя» на диване как раз перед тем, как заходит принц, держа что-то на подушке, скрытое платком.  
  
— Вы меня изрядно напугали, милая леди, — говорит принц Крис, ставя ношу на хрустальный столик.  
— Простите, Ваше Высочество, — писклявым голосом шепчет Чан.  
— Зови меня просто Крис.  
  
Он берет Чанёля за руку и заглядывает ему в глаза.  
  
— Я сражен вашей красотой. Цвет ваших волос словно лунный свет в ночи. Позвольте узнать ваше имя.  
  
Чан понимает, что тонет в глазах Криса. Он ощущает себя странно, хочется одновременно прильнуть к груди принца, разрыдаться и признаться в любви, и врезать, чтобы не трогал то, что ему не принадлежит. И хочется кричать на весь мир, какой Крис замечательный, лучше всех, возможно, даже лучше Бэка. К тому же выше самого Чана, считает его красавицей. Ради такого точно надо становиться девушкой.  
  
Виски сдавливает пульсирующей болью. В голове всплывает образ наклонившегося Бэкхёна и его поступок в карете. Каблук под чулком жалит бедро Чанёля, напоминая, зачем он здесь. Чан на секунду прикрывает глаза, кожей ощущая агрессивные волны. Наваждение все еще кружит ему голову, сбивая мысли в сторону принца.  
  
— Чанёлюшка, — он с трудом находит силы, чтобы ответить.  
— Милая Чанёлюшка. Мне кажется, это любовь с первого взгляда, — сладко говорит Крис. — Позволь мне попросить твою ногу и сердце?  
  
Не дожидаясь ответа, принц снимает платок, являя миру Хрустальную Туфельку. У Чана перехватывает дыхание — вот оно, зло. Теперь понятно, почему ему плохо.  
  
— Давай примерим обручальную туфельку?  
  
Чанёль трезвеет в момент. И даже не столько от осознания, что покусятся на его огромную ногу в прямом смысле этого слова, сколько от наглости Криса, попытавшегося его опрокинуть на диван. Еще один хам и мужлан на его голову, и плевать, что под заклятием Туфли. Чан выставляет между ними руки, не давая принцу приблизиться и не обслюнявить его. Чанёль еле достает шляпку мухомора из корсета и впечатывает в лицо Криса.  
  
— А может, руку и печень тебе отдать, извращенец?  
  
Принц случайно откусывает кусок шляпки, и его глаза закатываются. Чан тыкает Криса, проверяя, жив ли он. Тот жив, но хорошо спит. Чанёль замечает часы, которые показывают без пяти двенадцать. Он хватает Хрустальную Туфельку и стрелой мчится из комнаты. Куда бежать, Чан не знает, но несется быстро, пока его праздничное одеяние не исчезло. Забегая за угол, он с кем-то сталкивается.  
  
— Ауч, Чанёль, смотреть надо!  
  
Чан с удивлением обнаруживает перед собой Бэкхёна. Милого хрупкого Бэкхёна, неспособного выбить дверь и стрелять из лука, но такого родного, любимого, и идеально для него подходящего. Чанёль чуть не плачет от счастья. Бэк пришел, нашел, и даже знает, куда идти.  
  
— Ты как?..  
— Некогда, побежали к выходу! Мы слишком далеко от ворот. — Бэкхён хватает его за руку и тащит прочь.  
  
Дворец наполняется криками — Чан чувствует, как Туфля в его руке посылает сигналы порабощенным мужчинам. Он и сам с трудом борется с ее влиянием, но спасает амулет Исина и непробиваемое женское воспитание.  
  
Бэк уверенно ориентируется в лабиринте коридоров, Чанёлю остается только поспевать за ним.  
  
Бом!  
  
Часы начинают бить полночь.  
  
— Мы не успеем!  
— Надо прятаться!  
  
Они ныряют в один коридор, но им навстречу бежит стража. Бэкхён утаскивает их в другой — несутся повара и поварята с ножами на изготовку. Обратно тоже никак — слуги в ливреях вооружены чем попало. Чан врезается в дверь какой-то комнаты, и та открывается. Юноши скрываются за ней, Чанёль держит, чтобы не выбили, Бэк передвигает стол. К ним ломятся и угрожают смертью, если они не отдадут Туфельку.  
  
— Мы так долго не продержимся, — замечает Бэкхён, тяжело дыша.  
— Скоро часы последний раз пробьют, — паникует Чан.  
— Теперь-то какая разница.  
  
Юноши держат содрогающуюся от ударов дверь. Туфля в руке Чанёля накаляется, прожигая перчатку. Туфелька падает на ковер, но не разбивается. За дверью предлагают прикатить пушку. Бэк смотрит на Чана с нарастающим страхом. Думать некогда, Чанёль видит массивный подсвечник на камине, хватает его и с последним ударом часов разбивает им Хрустальную Туфлю.  
  
Удары в тот же момент прекращаются. Как и прекращается действие магии Исина. Чан стремительно краснеет, обнаружив, что платье не просто превратилось в первоначальную одежду, а исчезло совсем, и он стоит абсолютно голый в дворцовой комнате перед мужчиной, который ему нравится. Чанёль бросает подсвечник, прикрывает пах руками и боком добирается до штор под пристальным взглядом Бэкхёна. Он опять как-то странно смотрит и прикладывает палец к губам. Чан шуршит гардинами, но все равно слышит, как мужчины за дверью пытаются выяснить, что они тут делают, и почему ничего не помнят. В итоге они расходятся выяснять эти вопросы в другом месте.  
  
— Пронесло! — выдыхает Бэкхён, падая на диванчик перед камином. — Иди сюда, чего прячешься.  
— Я же голый!  
— И мы оба парни. — Бэк фыркает. — Что ты как девчонка.  
— Ты у меня сейчас получишь, — оскорбляется Чанёль и отшвыривает ткань, являясь ему в голом великолепии.  
  
Он садится рядом и закидывает ногу на ногу, кладя руки на колени. Бэкхён игриво улыбается и приближается вплотную.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, что нам надо подумать, как отсюда выбраться? — мямлит Чан.  
— А ты забыл, что у нас еще дело осталось? — говорит Бэк, дотрагиваясь до его плеча и кивая в сторону разбитого хрусталя.  
— Так не отвлекай меня!  
  
Раздается звук колокольчиков, и перед парнями зависает Исин. Он открывает рот и таращится на парочку, потом оглядывает комнату и замечает Туфлю.  
  
— Вы что сделали, ироды. Я же сказал, что она нужна целой!  
  
Чан вжимает голову в плечи.  
  
— Да какая разница, разбитая или нет? — огрызается Бэк. — Угрозы больше нет, королевство спасено. Мы можем идти?  
— Да идите вы!  
  
Исин убирает осколки и исчезает в облаке волшебной пыльцы.  
  
— Сейчас посидим немного и пойдем, — ворчит Бэкхён. — Ты как?  
— Странно, — уклончиво отвечает Чанёль.  
  
На самом деле плохо, потому что ему только что едва не прокомпостировали мозги, его хотела убить заколдованная толпа мужчин, а еще он сидит голый перед объектом своего обожания. Будь он девушкой, то сгорел бы со стыда. Или же сразу умер, у принца на руках от кровоизлияния. Крис очарователен даже без магии, но если бы Чан выбирал, то остановился на Бэке. А учитывая, что он передумал менять пол, они с Бэкхёном были бы на контрасте.  
  
— Как ты догадался, что если разбить туфлю, то от нас отстанут?  
— Да я не думал особо. Она мне приказывала любить Криса, значит, приказывала и нас ловить, — пожимает плечами Чан. — А ты что, не почувствовал ее давления?  
— Нет.  
  
Чанёль отводит глаза, не в силах выдержать пристальный взгляд Бэка. Надо бы уже придумать, как выйти из дворца, или как минимум где найти одежду. А то неуютно так сидеть. Хорошо еще Бэкхён не поднимает тему поцелуя в карете.  
  
— Пока мы тихо сидим, давай поговорим о нас. — Ломает все планы Бэк.  
  
Чан косится на него, пытаясь определить, что он хочет.  
  
— Давай. Можно сразу я? — Чанёлю после спасения королевства уже ничего не страшно. — Я воспитывался как девушка, и мне придется признать, что меня влечет к мужчинам. И так случилось, что первым юношей, который отнесся ко мне по-доброму, был ты. В общем, прости, но, кажется, я влюбился.  
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Бэкхён бросается ему на шею и прижимается всем телом.  
  
— Дурак, ты ничего не понял! — обвиняет его Бэк и смотрит счастливыми глазами. — Я тебе еще в лесу пытался признаться, но боялся, что ты не поймешь. Хотя твой стояк был красноречивее всех слов. А поцелуй? Это тебя на мысли не навело?  
— Я же не думал, что мужчина может влюбиться в мужчину, — теряется Чан.  
  
Бэкхён заливается смехом, не выпуская его из объятий.  
  
— А я подхожу под твои идеалы? — спохватывается Чанёль. — А то вдруг…  
— Наличие члена — вот мои идеалы, — откровенно ржет Бэк. — У тебя с этим все в порядке.  
— Да, но как им пользоваться?  
  
Бэкхён замолкает и отстраняет. Он неверяще смотрит на Чана и долго собирается что-то сказать, но так ничего не говорит, а ржет с еще большей силой, стуча по спинке дивана.  
  
— Да хватит уже, — оскорбляется Чанёль. — Я всего один день парень, будь снисходительнее.  
— И фея твой не объяснил? — сквозь смех стонет Бэк. — Хотя о чем это я, ты бы не спросил ни за что.  
  
Чан хмурится и складывает руки на груди, заодно расставляя ноги.  
  
— Ну покажи что ли, что надо делать, — говорит Чанёль, кивая на пах.  
  
Бэкхён вытирает слезы. Он ничего не говорит и сползает на ковер, устраиваясь между ног Чана. Бэк с ухмылкой смотрит на него, пару раз проводит рукой по члену и касается языком обнажившейся головки. Чанёль моментально краснеет и кладет руки на диван. Бэкхён медленно проводит языком по стволу и обхватывает член губами, начиная посасывать и облизывать его. Чувствуя нарастающее напряжение, Чан откидывается на спинку и закрывает глаза, погружаясь в ощущения. Поэтому прекращение действия Бэкхёна становится для него неожиданностью. Бэк уже стряхивает сапоги и избавляется от одежды. Перед глазами Чанёля торчит чужой член, уже привычно заставляя его краснеть.  
  
— А я?.. — пытается спросить что-то Чан, и Бэк его как-то понимает.  
— Сегодня все для тебя.  
  
Бэкхён забирается на диван, нависнув над Чанёлем, и часто проводит по его члену, обхватив ладонью. Бэк облизывает пальцы и заводит руку за спину.  
  
— Ну ты хоть объясни, — стонет Чан с придыханием.  
  
Он перехватывает другую руку Бэкхёна и сам ласкает себя. Другой рукой Чанёль осторожно проводит по ноге Бэка, останавливаясь около паха. Чан скользит выше по животу, задевает сосок и вызывает наконец реакцию. Бэкхён еле слышно стонет.  
  
— Я наглядно показываю, как пользоваться членом, — бормочет Бэк. — Если бы я был девушкой, мы бы сейчас делали детей.  
— Как будто, если бы ты сказал, что мы занимаемся любовью, я бы не понял, — ворчит Чан.  
  
Он прижимает Бэкхёна, их члены трутся друг о друга. Чанёль накрывает пальцы Бэка своими и проникает внутрь.  
  
— Я правильно понимаю, что надо туда? Все так делаю? — шепчет Чан.  
— Да, именно так, — постанывает Бэкхён, ерзая на нем.  
  
Чанёль чувствует, как Бэкхён в его руках расслабляется, и празднует маленькую победу. Он несмело касается губ юноши своими, приоткрывая его рот. Бэк высовывает язык, перехватывая инициативу, и трется о Чана все сильнее. Тот и сам пытается двигать бедрами, потому что точке соприкосновения откровенно не хватает.  
  
— Насади меня на себя, — говорит Бэкхён отрываясь.  
  
И Чанёль понимает, что надо делать. Он приставляет головку члена ко входу и насаживает Бэка до основания. Тот стонет и хватается за плечи Чана.  
  
У Чанёля в глазах звездочки из-за приятной тесноты. А когда Бэкхён начинает мучительно медленно двигаться, то окончательно теряется. Дыхание учащается, напряжение становится невыносимым. Чанёль стонет и, сам не понимая как, перекидывает Бэка на диван. Чан заново входит и быстро движется, попутно целуя Бэкхёна везде, где удается достать. Тот ловит его губы и затягивает в долгий поцелуй. Чанёль изливается на Бэка, его накрывает волна непередаваемого ощущения, от которого ноги дрожат и сердце колотится, а еще хочется лечь и лежать.  
  
Бэкхён кончает, все еще целуясь с Чаном.  
  
Они не могут оторваться друг от друга, и так и лежат, обнявшись.  
  
— Ты теперь мой, понял? — спрашивает тихонько Бэк.  
— А твоя крестная тебе помогла, все-таки, — замечает Чанёль.  
— В смысле?  
— Ты пошел в лес за девицей, а встретил меня. А кто тебя послал туда? Правильно, фея.  
— Да ну, бред, — фыркает Бэкхён. — Чистая случайность.  
— Это судьба. — Чан чмокает парня в макушку. — Ведь если бы моя не напутала ничего, то кто знает, встретились бы мы тогда.  
  
***  
  
Давным-давно одной принцессе подарили пару хрустальных туфелек. Она их очень любила и берегла, надевала только на самые важные балы. И вот однажды она танцевала с офицером и оттоптала ему все ноги. Правая туфелька так часто сталкивалась с сапогом, что влюбилась. Сапог же тоже полюбил правую туфельку. Но они были не пара, поэтому не могли быть вместе. Правая туфелька ждала нового выхода в свет днями и ночами, тогда как левая зачахла, потухла и даже треснула от предательства пары. Так принцесса и не надела любимые туфли на следующий бал. Правая туфелька была в бешенстве и в отместку разбила левую. Сапог тоже уничтожил свою пару. Пока не произошло ничего плохого, Светлые Силы их разлучили и спрятали у себя. Но Туфельке удалось вернуться к людям. И все бы у нее получилось, если бы одной фее-крестной не пришло в голову уйти в запой.  
  
А в это время где-то далеко в тесной глубине Хранилища Артефактов из обмотанной цепями коробки повалил дым.


End file.
